


Project Chroma

by Gucci_Pucci4



Series: Among us series [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Hurt/Comfort, I promise, I'm Bad At Titles, Long One Shot, One Shot, The Skeld (Among Us), Violence, sorry for making it so long, the title will make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gucci_Pucci4/pseuds/Gucci_Pucci4
Summary: ATTENTION All CREWMATESYOU ARE CURRENTLY ON A SPACECRAFT CALLED “THE SKELD”. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO COMPLETE ALL TASKS ASSIGNED TO YOU ON THIS SHIP AND MAKE IT SUCCESSFULLY TO PLANET MIRA. HOWEVER, THERE IS A CATCH. THERE IS AN IMPOSTOR ON BOARD. THEIR AIM IS TO STOP YOU FROM COMPLETING YOUR TASKS AND REACHING THE PLANET.Confusion spread around the spacecraft. No one knew how or why they were there; the only information they received was from that vague, automated message.
Relationships: Blue & Pink (Among Us)
Series: Among us series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Project Chroma

ATTENTION All CREWMATES

YOU ARE CURRENTLY ON A SPACECRAFT CALLED “THE SKELD”. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO COMPLETE ALL TASKS ASSIGNED TO YOU ON THIS SHIP AND MAKE IT SUCCESSFULLY TO PLANET MIRA. HOWEVER, THERE IS A CATCH. THERE IS AN IMPOSTOR ON BOARD. THEIR AIM IS TO STOP YOU FROM COMPLETING YOUR TASKS AND REACHING THE PLANET.

Confusion spread around the spacecraft. No one knew how or why they were there; the only information they received was from that vague, automated message.

While the group of ten attempted to assess the situation, another message aired on the intercom.

YOU CAN ALSO GET RID OF THE IMPOSTOR THROUGH VOTING AT THE TABLE IN THE CENTER OF THE CAFETERIA. YOU CAN INITIATE A VOTE IN ONE OF TWO WAYS: BY CALLING AN EMERGENCY MEETING, OR BY REPORTING SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOR. 

“Hey, what are we doing here and what do you mean by ‘impostor’! Also, where the fuck is planet Mira! You better let us out if you know what’s good for you!” shouted Purple. There was no response though, just silence. The crewmates looked worriedly at one another. About a minute had passed and the monotone voice began to speak again.

NOTICE THAT YOU ARE WEARING SPECIALLY DESIGNED SPACE SUITS. YOU CAN IDENTIFY PEOPLE BASED ON THE COLOR OF THEIR SUIT. THE SUIT WILL ALSO HELP YOU COMPLETE TASKS, COMMUNICATE WITH THE AUTOMATED SYSTEM INSIDE THE SPACESHIP, AS WELL AS SOME OTHER FUNCTIONALITIES. DO NOT TAKE YOUR SUIT OFF; IT IS CRUCIAL TO YOUR SURVIVAL. FOR ANY ADDITIONAL INFORMATION, PLEASE REFER TO YOUR SUIT.

Amidst the confusion was Pink. Last thing she knew, she fell asleep cozy in her bed with her two dogs, Skip and Pip.

Shortly after the computer’s final message, the suits began to display the tasks that the crewmates had to complete. “Hmmm”, said Pink as she went to look at what her first task was. It seemed simple enough, she thought to herself as she opened up the map in her spacesuit. She began making her way towards Electrical, where she had to work on the wires in the ship. She thought to herself, We may not know why we’re here but we do know that if we listen to what they say, we will be okay, right? as she tried to put her worries aside. It was a lot darker than she imagined and the feeling that she was being watched definitely didn’t help. She finished the wires quite quickly. Pink was not unfamiliar with a spacecraft; she herself had been training to become an astronaut before this whole situation.

Pink went along and finished her tasks for the day. Soon after, the built-in tablet on her suit directed her to the cafeteria for dinner. She couldn’t help but feel uneasy as she walked through the hallways of the Skeld. 

The atmosphere in the room was quite strange. No one had a clue about what they were doing there; all they knew was that there was some kind of impostor amongst them. Cyan broke the painfully awkward silence in the room “I know we aren’t in the most normal situation right now: no one knows why we’re here and one of our only pieces of information is that there is some kind of ‘faker’ in our group. However, I believe that instead of keeping to ourselves we must cooperate and work together! I feel like this is the best way to find who this ‘fake crewmate’ is. 

“I agree with Cyan” said Black “Considering these are the only people we will be with for god knows how long, I think it would be beneficial for us to get along with each other.’

“Yup!” said Cyan. “Now as most of you know, a great way to ease tension between people, is an icebreaker. So, I’m thinking we can go around the table, introducing and telling everyone a bit about ourselves. I’ll start: I’m Cyan, a proud father of two lovely daughters, one five and one three years old. I am not employed, as I am a stay at home dad. My wife works as a college professor.”

Yellow snarkily responded, “Quit it with the childish icebreakers! This isn’t fucking circle time! Let me make this clear, I don’t know who you people are and quite frankly, I don’t care. I only want one thing right: to get out of this shithole and escape.” Cyan blushed out of embarrassment. Red stood up for Cyan, “Hey Yellow, watch your mouth! He was only trying to help us! We all have the same goal, right? Well almost all of us. So,I agree with Cyan, I think it’s best we work together!” 

The group continued to talk amongst themselves. Many people weren’t willing to give much information away, paranoid after the mention of an impostor. However, they still managed to have some form of a conversation, so Cyan’s attempt to break the silence was a success. 

Cyan had suggested that they should work together: Pink went with blue, Red went with Cyan and so on. 

Pink’s first task of the day was in electrical again. This time she needed to calibrate the distributor. Blue also had a task in electrical, so it worked out well for the both of them. “So, uh, I know as a group we refer to each other by the color of our suits, but I would feel a bit more comfortable if I knew your real name.” says Pink “Oh, uh, it’s Dominic.” responds Blue “Nice! My name is Clarissa! So um, can you tell me a bit about yourself? I know that Yellow said it was silly to get to know each other, but we are going to be working together for at least a month according to the endless lists of tasks we have to do, haha.” “Well uh, I’m currently unemployed but looking for a job and I’m 21 years old.” “Cool, but I meant more like personal stuff. It’s okay if you don’t want to share.” Pink thought that his shyness was cute. “I can tell you some stuff about me if you want? I am 19. I love animals, especially dogs, and enjoy talking to people. I do sometimes feel like my extroversion can put people off, though.” Shit, why did I say that,it will probably make it awkward now! thought pink, feeling flustered.

“Um, anyways, we should probably get started on our tasks” said Blue after a moment of silence. “Okay, it seems that the next place I have to go to is weapons, and then I guess we can go where you need after that?’ They continued doing their tasks as normal until suddenly, the room went pitch Black. “Huh, who turned off the lights!” said Pink. Oh shit! Was this the work of the impostor that the computer was talking about? pink thought to herself. A notification popped up on the spacesuits, directing them to go fix the lights. “Here Clarissa, we should probably hold hands so that we don’t lose sight of each other. I doubt we’d be able to see even a few inches away from each other in this darkness.” Pink blushed, thinking to herself Did he seriously just ask to hold my hand? No wait, it was for practicality and nothing more; don’t jump to conclusions!

As blue and pink walked through the darkness. Green announced that they had fixed the lights. They went back to their business as usual, still preoccupied with the fact that there was a faker on the ship trying to sabotage them. 

Everything from then on seemingly continued as normal. The tension between the group began to subside. Some time passed and Blue finished his tasks. Pink had one more: to submit a scan in Medbay.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!’ A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout all corners of the ship. With an obnoxiously loud ring, their space suits directed them to the voting area in the cafeteria. Pink’s thoughts raced as her and Blue walked towards the table. All color drained out of Pink as she realized they were a crewmate short.

Lime’s eyes were wide with fear and shock as she spoke: “Th- There was a dead body! Someone was murdered here on this ship! I-I was, I was gonna fuel the lower engine and I saw Black’s body. I- it was just lying there!” 

The atmosphere in the room switches in an instant. “What the fuck! Someone just fucking died! I thought there was just someone trying to stop us, not kill us!” exclaims Purple. Lime was visibly shaking, “S-someone just died. What do we do? We’re all doomed!”. Pink exclaimed weakly, “Wh- Why would someone do this? The impostor's aim is to stop us; not to murder us.” 

Yellow responded “You guys can’t be serious! Didn’t you see this coming! We got trapped on a random spaceship, in the middle of nowhere with only a shady ass computer to vaguely tell us what's going on, and you didn’t anticipate that something like this could happen!”

Red gave Yellow a death stare. 

Out of the blue, Purple punched Yellow hard in the face, anger teaming. “HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS! ONE OF US JUST DIED AND YOU GET ANGRY BECAUSE WE DIDN’T EXPECT IT TO HAPPEN! YOU DON’T EVEN PRETEND TO SHOW ANY EMOTION FOR BLACK. YOU JUST STAND THERE RAGING OUT AT US FOR NOT REALIZING THAT THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! YOU’RE THE IMPOSTOR, AREN’T YOU! COME ON, LET’S VOTE HER OUT GUYS!

Red raises his voice, “Hold on! I know Yellow doesn’t seem to be the most innocent person right now, but that’s just her demeanor. Look, she doesn’t even make an effort to hide her true nature and hasn’t seemed to “change in any way” since we arrived here. So, please don’t jump to conclusions. Also, aren’t we supposed to have a buddy system in place? How did this happen?”

“Look, we have to come to some sort of conclusion, or we can’t leave the table. I know many of us are feeling emotional right now, so let’s take a 30 minute break. Take this time to process what’s happened and think things over, then we will proceed.”

Red was a level headed, determined, sharp, and efficient person- truly a natural leader. So of course it was assumed that he took the role of ‘captain’ among the group. While not everyone was thrilled to be bossed around, they accepted it as Red seemed to be more than capable of keeping the group together. 

Cyan asked shyly “Um, Yellow, how are you feeling?” “Well I’m doing just dandy, Cyan! Now can you leave me alone? I just want to get this meeting over with so we can get back to leaving this hellhole.” 

“Um, Clarissa, how are you holding up?” said Blue. Pink didn’t speak, but her ghostly complexion and strained tears that began pouring out of her eyes answered for her. “Look, I know it’s super tough and all but, uh, we must keep strong! It’s okay to cry, but we need to stay together. We have to get out of this in one piece!” Pink, still remaining silent, reached out to hold Blue’s hand. At first he hesitated, but then returned the favor. Even through her tears, she noticed how hard he was trying to make her feel just the slightest bit better. She blushed and for a moment was able to forget the awful situation she was in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay everyone, you’ve had some time to collect your thoughts. I think it’s time we begin. So to start off, let’s continue the question from earlier: what happened to the buddy system?” Green responded, “Well, we weren’t assigned to people based on the tasks we had, so I think some people separated. In my case, Black and I had most of our tasks on opposite ends of the ship, so we ended up splitting up.” 

“I see, did anyone else ‘think it was impractical’ to stick with your buddy?” Four crewmates raised their hands. “Okay listen, you do realize that this tragedy happened in part due to our own error. There is a reason we have this system in place. I understand that we didn’t anticipate something of this severity taking place but please be more careful next time! I assume you all know why we can’t afford to make another mistake?”

“Okay, moving on. Presumably this took place during the black out initiated by the impostor. This means it’s likely no one saw anything; am I correct?” No one spoke a word.

“Okay then; let’s move on the alibis. So I assume you want to know where I was before I start questioning all of you. Well, I was doing my tasks in Navigation. Cyan, can you verify this for me?” “Sure. I was in Navigation with Red, he was trying to steer the ship until the lights went out.” 

“Okay, Let’s start with the groups: So Pink and Blue, you didn’t raise your hands earlier; I assume you were together?” ”Yeah.” Blue quietly responded, “I was with Pink while she was submitting her scan at MedBay.” “Were you certain that you were together during the blackout?” “Yes” said Blue “we held hands so that we didn’t lose track of each other”. Pink blushed a bit remembering what had happened. “See everyone, another practical application of the buddy system is that it provides people with a reliable alibi.” 

“So Yellow, Orange, Purple, and Lime, were by themselves. As of now, we have quite a few possible suspects and no reports of any suspicious behavior. I suggest we skip for now.”

Purple was shocked “Seriously, Red? One of our crew mates just died! The impostor could be any one of us and you suggest we skip! I know we may not have a lot of proof, but our lives are in danger!”

“And they will continue to be, if we kick someone innocent off of this ship. If we lose another crewmate, our chances of survival would decrease. Not to mention the fact that Black’s death took a toll on all of us. Imagine if we decided to get rid of someone, only to find out that we accidentally killed an innocent person in a reckless attempt to find the impostor.”

“So if no one has anything else to add, we’re done with this meeting. Now I will repeat: I’m with Cyan, Purple is with Orange, Pink is with Blue, and Green can tag along with whatever group they choose. If you want to switch your group, that’s fine, just please tell me first and please- don’t split up!”

“Hold on!” Cyan interjected, “I just wanted to say I have faith in everyone here. We can get through this! We have to come together to defeat this impostor!” 

“Thank you, Cyan. We all really needed that boost” said Red. “Okay, before we end the meeting, is there anything else someone would like to add?” no response.

“Okay then, let’s move on to voting.” 

As expected, everyone skipped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyan, is a simple man. Throughout his life, he’s followed three basic principles: Treat others with kindness, do what makes you happy, and don’t overcomplicate things. This outlook on life has made him quite a positive and cheerful person. While he isn’t aware of it, he has done so much for everyone around him. 

The number one thing Cyan wanted wasn’t fame or fortune. Instead, he dreamed of a family with a wife and kids to call his own. He didn’t have a particularly interesting job, not that he minded. He worked at a law office but mostly just did paperwork. He actually enjoyed the routine and simplicity of his job; he found it quite calming. 

One day, he was walking the block from the train station to his job and tripped. He looked up and saw a woman apologizing profusely. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m just in a hurry. I teach a class at a nearby college; it’s my first year teaching there. My train was delayed, so if I don’t get there soon, I’m going to be late!” “I see. No need to apologize, I understand! You better get going then. I hope you make it in time!” said Cyan as he waved goodbye.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed without incident, apparently the impostor decided to lay low. People did their work as usual and they began to feel normal again, or rather as normal as they could be.  
Pink and Blue were doing their daily tasks as usual. “So Blue, I know it’s only a few days, but I feel like we’ve been through a lot. I just want to say-” Pink hesitated and then quickly blurted out “thank you for being there for me!”. Her cheeks went a bright shade of red. Blue stammered a bit, replying with a quiet but genuine “your welcome.”

They finished their tasks, went to eat dinner and prepared for bed. “So Dominic, we haven’t talked much about your hobbies. What do you usually do to take your mind off of things?” asks  
Pink. “Um, well I guess I like to read and stuff.” “ No, I don’t mean nerdy stuff like that like! What do you do for fun? For example: I like to sing, dance, and listen to music. I also enjoy playing and spending time with my pets. I know these activities may seem like typical stuff, but I really enjoy them. Maybe you should try singing something, it’s super fun! It’s not like you have to have a good voice either, god knows I don’t!” explains Pink.“Uh, well I don’t really do that kinda stuff. Um, yeah.” “Okay well how about some plain old stupid fun?” “Stupid fun…?” “Like a Pillow fight or something!” “Like what girls do at sleepovers?” “Silly Dominic!” Pink runs off to her bed to grab something, Blue looking confused.

All of a sudden, Blue gets whacked hard with a pillow. While Blue was disoriented, Pink hit him again. “Come on Dominic, is that all you got? You didn’t even counter”. “Clarrisa, is this really something we should be doing on a spaceship?” “Oh, so what? You chicken or some-” He grabbed the other pillow from the ground and whacked her back before she could finish her sentence. Pink chuckled, “there, now you got the spirit!” Blue smirked, “ I got you now!”, Or so he thought. Pink anticipated his attack, dodged and whacked him from behind. Blue quickly reciprocated. As they attempted to best each other with their weapons of destruction, they both ended up falling on the floor panting and laughing. 

“See Dominic, this is what real fun is like!”, exclaims pink. “I guess…” 

Pink realized that she liked blue more than a friend.

She woke up the next day feeling better and well-rested.

The next day went on as normal, that was until a warning sign showed up on their spacesuits with the alarm blaring.

OXYGEN DEPLETED IN 25 SECONDS.

People started to panic as they rushed to resolve the issue. They fixed the Oxygen with little time to spare. “That was close!” said Lime. “A few more seconds and we could ha-” “Hey! Don’t speak like that! We’re still here, you know!” said Purple. “Purple’s right. If we get into that mindset, I doubt we’ll make it out here alive. Yellow laughed “Don’t delude yourself. ‘Thinking positively’ won’t change the fact that we are closer to death and defeat than we have ever been. We’re probably going to die here anyway, so don’t get your hopes up, Red.” 

“WAIT.” Pink screamed. The group quieted to a whisper as they turned their heads towards her. “Where’s Green?”

Panic levels started to rise once more, as they rushed to find her. They looked for hours, searching all around the ship: from common areas like Electrical and Medbay to more private areas like their sleeping quarters. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Green. Red realized what had happened and called an emergency meeting.

Red now had a much sadder tone of voice, “Okay, we looked for green everywhere and couldn't find her. Unfortunately, I think it’s safe to say she was murdered as well.” While there was not as much shock among the now smaller crowd, the dread that they were trying their best to ignore had returned.

“So as you all know, we had a lot of people last meeting without an alibi; those remaining being: Purple, Orange, Lime, and Yellow. I also don’t think we should account for alibis during the emergency. We were all panicking and were too focused on the crisis at hand to notice anything around us. I think it’s probable that the impostor ran off with Green after they sabotaged our Oxygen supply. Orange, Purple, when was the last time you were with Green?”. Orange responded “We were in medbay, waiting for Green to finish his scan, but then the emergency siren started blaring. We began to panic and started running towards Oxygen. Of course, we weren’t paying much attention to our surroundings, so it’s likely that Green was kidnapped during this time.”

“Um.” Blue tried to interject, however his voice was fairly quiet. “Huh? Sorry, I didn’t hear you. Can you speak louder?” said Red. “Oh, sorry. I noticed that there were vents on the ship. I was wondering if it’s possible to move through them. I mean you see it in movies sometimes: people trying to sneak past someone by escaping through a vent. There’s a problem, though; It doesn’t seem that we have the necessary equipment to open a vent. Maybe, the impostor has access to some special sorts of tools or permissions, which only they can use?”

“That sounds like a logical conclusion to come to, but what are you implying?” 

“Maybe, the impostor hid Green’s body in a vent, so that we couldn’t find it. This is what I think happened: First, the impostor messed with our Oxygen supply; they probably knew we would be able to fix it and instead used it as a distraction. Second, amidst the confusion, they kidnapped and killed Green. Finally, they opened up a vent where they presumably hid Green’s body.” 

Orange interjected “Hey Lime, I noticed earlier that you were hanging near the vents a lot at night. I usually get thirsty, so before going to sleep I go and grab a cup of water. I always saw you standing near the vents. I’m not saying she’s the impostor, but after hearing what blue said about the vents, I felt I shouldn’t keep it to myself.”

Someone indeed was near the vents at night and it definitely wasn’t Lime. She spoke nervously. Not because she was guilty but because she faced the threat of being launched into the void of space. Orange on the other hand, looked genuine and innocent. He was a good liar; you had to be if you were an impostor.

“Hey Lime, you seem kind of sweaty over there!” said Purple. “Hey I wasn’t anywhere near the vents! He- he’s lying!” nervously explained Lime. Orange responded “I never said you were definitively in the vents, Lime, I just said that I saw you standing near them a lot of the time.”

The rest of the group stared intently at Lime. “Hey! You guys know it wasn’t me! He’s lying; I swear! Look, please don’t vote for the wrong person. Just give me one more chance, please! You guys can follow me everywhere I go- for the whole month- you can follow me! That’s about the amount of time it will take for us to finish our tasks and reach Mira, right?”

The crew contemplated what to do. After some time, they came to a decision. “Okay, we’ve agreed to skip this round.” Red said. “But we will be keeping a close eye on you and if anything else happens, you better have a good alibi!”. 

Lime was relieved that she could live another day, however she still had to deal with the pain of knowing who the traitor murdering her fellow crewmates was.

She did however realize that her life was not in any real danger. If she died, Orange would definitely be the first one voted out.

Later that day, Cyan wanted to see how Lime was holding up. He had thought about her innocence briefly, earlier and quickly concluded that he knew in his heart she was being genuine. He thought that Orange was being a bit paranoid because of everything that’s happened. 

“Hey have any of you seen Lime, I want to check on her?” he said, walking around the spaceship. They all shook their heads. “Weren’t you all supposed to be watching her?” Red replied “Well, not exactly. See, the fact that Lime was willing to say something like that helped increase our trust in her. Also, I did some thinking and realized that an impostor wouldn’t act like Lime did. If she showed that much emotion during the meeting, imagine how she would be if she killed someone. Do you get my logic?” 

Cyan was beginning to worry, surely they couldn’t have- Not, so quickly?

There was one place he hadn’t checked though, that was Lime’s bedroom. Most crewmates didn’t go there before it was time to sleep. It was quite a small area and usually people were too preoccupied with their tasks to think about going there early. Before, he felt like it would be an invasion of privacy, but he had to check if she was okay. 

“Lime, are you there?” No response. Anxiety heightened, his heart rate increased as his sweaty palms began to slide open the squeaky door. 

“Hi,” said Lime. “Oh god, you almost gave me a heart attack, why didn’t you respond? I thought you had been taken by the impostor; I was worried, you know?” “Oh, sorry.” Lime was clearly drained. She almost got launched into space by her own crewmates and had to prove her innocence, all while knowing who the impostor was. “Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Also, just so you know, I have no doubt in my mind that you’re innocent, Lime.” “I see. Thanks cyan.” she gave him a small smile. “Sorry for being so aloof, I just have a lot on my mind; I’m sure you can imagine.” “Of course, don’t worry! That’s why I came to see how you were doing.” he said as he returned the smile. “Anyways, I should probably leave you to your own devices. Tell me if you need anything.” Cyan waved goodbye as he went to tell the crew not to worry and that she was just in her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer came quite quickly and a friend of Cyan’s had invited him to a barbeque to catch up. However, that wasn’t his only intention. “So Cyan, there’s a friend of mine I’d like you to meet: her name’s Skylar.” Cyan thought that he knew her from somewhere, but couldn’t put a finger on it. “Hey, I think we’ve met before,” said Skylar. “Oh yeah! When I was on my way to work, we bumped into each other- literally haha.” “Oh yeah, I remember!” she blushed recalling what had happened. “By the way, my name’s Donovan, but you can call me Don if you like.”

They began to chat with each other and really hit it off. They decided they’d like to see each other again, and arranged to meet at a cafe the following week. Somewhere along the line, Cyan realized why he liked her so much and they began dating.

A few years had passed now. They were planning to go to the beach for the day but Skylar had a surprise in store for him. Night hit and they decided to go for a walk on the beach. The stars were out with a full moon; That’s when Skylar proposed. It was truly a magical scene. Cyan was actually a sucker for cliches as Skylar had found out when they saw their first movie together. That night was one of the happiest moments of Cyan’s life. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Pink was very beside herself, so Blue went up to her: “Don’t worry Claire, um, can I call you that?” She thought to herself did he seriously just give me a nickname! as butterflies began to form in her stomach. 

“Uh, Don’t worry! It will be okay, Claire''. She was taken aback. Instead of his usual hand squeeze or pat on the back, he gave her a hug. Pink didn’t know how to contain herself, she just sat there, flustered, the butterflies practically flying out of her stomach at this point. 

Her mouth wasn’t working right. At that moment, she was ready to tell blue how she felt, but all she could get out of her mouth was a measly, “thank you” and a weak smile. They went back to their rooms, Blue still very much on pink’s mind.

Then, tragedy struck.

“HELP, HELP PLEASE!” screamed Lime. The group ran towards the root of the noise and saw the scene that had occurred: Yellow was lying on the floor in front of them; well it was more accurate to say her body. In the distance, you could see his head flung across the other side of the room, blood spilling everywhere. Lime was struggling on the floor, life slowly draining out of her eyes. It seemed as if the impostor purposely missed; instead of an instant death, she was bleeding out in front of them. Before anyone could help her, the alarm started blaring: Orange had sabotaged Oxygen, Lime had no choice but to watch as the crewmates abandoned her to resolve the emergency.

Meanwhile, Blue and Pink were far behind the rest of the group. 

Orange knew he was about to be caught; he let anger get the best of him. However, he didn’t want to go down without a fight. Orange lunged at Pink in a reckless attempt to attack before he would inevitably be caught by the other crewmates. However, Blue managed to dive and throw Pink out the way. They began bolting towards Oxygen and managed to arrive there safely. 

Once Oxygen was fixed, Red immediately called a meeting.

Orange angrily spoke, “If Lime had gotten voted out like expected, none of this would’ve happened! I could’ve won, but no- the little bitch had to go and come up with a way to save herself. I would’ve been fine! I would’ve won but her annoying ass just had to speak up!”

Pink, eyes flaring up and voice shaking- “Wa- wait, is deceiving people and brutally taking their lives just some kind of game to you!” 

Orange wryly chuckled, ”Do you think I feel something for them? I’m not like you people; my only goal here is to get rid of everyone without getting caught. Anyways, that didn’t work out so well for me in the end; I lost. I guess it’s over now.”

Orange had calmed down substantially since he last spoke. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about his defeat, but he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. Not that that’s what was on the crewmates’ minds at the time.

The crewmates were too overcome with shock to respond. Not that they did have to speak ,though.They watched, emotions drained, as Orange was thrown out of the ship. 

Not even Cyan could ease the gravity of the situation. He usually had such a happy demeanor but not today. He could barely even process what happened. Three people had died right in front of him. One of them he had spoken to just a few hours ago. 

The crews’ spirits were very low. Yes they may have gotten rid of the impostor. Yes all they had to do was complete their tasks and arrive at Mira. But what was the point? All this unnecessary suffering and death, and for what! Even if we got out of this hell, would anything be the same again? Will we ever really get out of this place? These were the thoughts circling through their minds.

The pace at which people did their tasks almost slowed to a complete halt. Everyone had this empty feeling inside them. Pink fell into a deep depression- she just sat there day in-day out, lacking the will to do anything. If it weren’t for Blue making sure she ate and took proper care of herself, she probably would’ve withered away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The happiest moment of Cyan’s life was when he got to see his son for the first time. He still has vivid memories of the day he became a father. It was around 2 am when Skylar’s water broke. Cyan had to rush them to the hospital, still in his pajamas. She went into labor quite quickly and had their first son, Zach, a few hours later, with no complications. 

They now had two children with another on the way. Zach was 5 years old and the other, Isaac, just turned 3. He loved his kids more than anything in the world and raised them with a lot of care. It definitely showed as they were just like their father. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyan was no longer the happy go-lucky man he used to be. He was severely depressed, spending his days bedridden and irritable. He didn’t know what to do anymore; the pain was driving him to the point of insanity. He wanted it to go away. He just wanted it to stop.

It was late at night, Cyan was slowly making his way to the cafeteria. He eyed the knife on the kitchen countertop. He just stared at it for a while, eyes gray and tired.

Then, he broke down.

Tears violently streamed down his face. Treat others with kindness- do what makes you happy- don’t overcomplicate things. This is what makes me happy; why can’t I be happy! Why are they failing me! He let out a scream that could be heard across the entire ship. 

He then picked up the knife and plunged it straight into his chest.

“CYAN!” Red found Cyan on the floor of the cafeteria, drenched in blood, a knife still sticking out of his chest. Instinctively, he called an emergency meeting.

“Wait, Cyan’s dead? Bu- but, we got rid of the impostor, how did this happen!” asked Purple “Purple, I don’t think there is an impostor on board…” said Blue. Pink responded “So you’re saying he-he” she could not finish her words. “Why Cyan! Of all people! He was the happiest fucking crewmate on the ship and he just decided to kill himself! How could he- HOW COULD HE DO THIS!” Purple’s voice boomed as she spoke. Tears began to well up in her eyes “He was such an amazing person! He- he has a fucking family for god’s sake. “Wh- why!” 

The meeting ended and Pink walked slowly towards her room. On the verge of a mental breakdown, she felt a comforting presence surround her. Tears streamed down her face as Blue hugged her tight while she cried on his shoulder. It’s as if she wasn’t on the ship anymore. She felt like she was somewhere else entirely, floating in empty space. As if nothing else existed except for her and Blue. She cried out all the emotions she held onto since they arrived. They sat there for hours, Blue not daring to move an inch.

Despite what had happened, Pink felt at peace. It was as if the world was ending around her, but as long as blue was with her, she didn’t care.

Eventually, her tears stopped. Blue-“Sorry for intruding! I just came in here unannounced, I uh- I should leave”. “No! No Dominic, you weren’t intruding at all! I really- just thank you- thank you so much! P-please stay!” Pink was grateful that Dominic couldn’t see her cheeks change color under her helmet.

So Blue stayed. In fact, he stayed with her so long that they ended up falling asleep together. 

They woke up and went to get some breakfast. Purple gave them a funny look “You guys seriously did the deed? Now, of all times!” Pink was dying on the inside. Blue-“Hey, it’s not what it looks like! I swear! Yes we were in the same bed, but we fell asleep. We didn’t do anything like that; I promise! “Uch, I can’t believe you guys!”

Despite what had happened to Cyan, Pink was in a much better state of mind compared to a few days ago. She no longer had a pained look in her eye and had eaten a proper meal for the first time in a while.

Red knew that there were few crewmates left and Cyan was proof that if they did nothing they definitely wouldn’t make it out alive. 

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called this meeting. There’s nothing wrong, so don’t worry.” Red looked quite sad but tried to stay strong. “I know that times have been extremely difficult. We started with ten people on this spaceship that we were forced onto, might I add, now we are down to just four. However, we have to stay strong! Cyan’s actions prove that we can’t just sit here and let despair consume us! Think of all the crewmate’s lost; do you really think they’d just want us to give up. Do you really want our deaths to be in vain! Remember, the impostor is gone; there is no real threat anymore. There is a way out of this! We have to get our tasks done so we can reach Mira! We will be free! We will be saved! Despite everything that’s happened, there is still hope. We mustn’t forget that! 

Purple chimed in “Red is right! We have to keep strong or we will, without a doubt, die here on this ship.”

“I know it may seem like scaling Mount Everest at this point but I promise you, we can get through this people!” said Red.

Despite the circumstances, Red successfully lifted the group’s hopes.

“Keep in mind our one and final aim is to get these tasks done so that we can arrive at Mira and escape. We are behind on schedule so we do have to work a bit faster. There isn’t much need for grouping up, unless you feel that having the extra person there is good for mental support. So, let’s get to work and get through this!”

Everyone went to their own devices, except for Pink and Blue. He knew Pink needed someone by their side and so he came to support her. For a few days, they basically did everything together. There were so many opportunities for Pink to confess her feelings, but as expected, she couldn’t get her mouth to work properly.

After some time, Pink decided to be more independent, as she felt that she may have been weighing Blue down. He already has to deal with his own tasks, I shouldn’t add to that burden she thought. They still spent their nights together, though. They would usually just chat about what was on their mind. Well Pink did at least, Blue usually just listened. It was a nice break from the stress of their situation. 

About two weeks have passed and the crew has just one more day left until they complete their tasks and arrive at planet Mira. 

Pink was working on one of her final tasks: to Download data in electrical and upload it to Admin. While waiting for the download to be complete, she thought about what to do with her feelings for Blue. She figured that she had to confess now, or they may never see each other again. She finally put her foot down, I’m going to do it! I’m going to confess! she thought. Pink finally had the courage to say the words: “I think I love you, Dominic!” 

Then Blue came out of a vent and held a knife to her throat. 

She was in total shock. She didn’t react at all, how could she?

“I’m sure you’re wondering what’s happened. Who wouldn’t? I seemed like the perfect partner to you, didn’t I? Well, let me clear up something first: I never loved you and I never will. Now that that’s out of the way—”

The sheer despair she felt in that moment completely distracted her from the fact that she was just inches away from death.

“I’m going to explain some things to you and I’m going to love the look on your face as you realize what’s happened- plunging into despair right before your imminent demise. I’m not going to lie or sugarcoat anything. There is no need for that now.”

“So first, I’m going to explain why you’re here. I, as well as orange, work for an underground organization called Pollus, Their purpose is psychological experimentation. They are currently conducting an experiment, under the code name "Project Chroma", testing the superiority of traits and behavior in stressful environments. While I am technically working with said organization, I am not a ‘part’ of it. I just applied for the position of impostor.” Speaking of Pollus, I can finally take my helmet off! It’s really been bothering me, ya know? The reason we wear these is so that they can monitor us, but they already know the outcome of the experiment. No need for them anymore.”

“You know, if you had succeeded, you actually would’ve been fine. When they are done with the experiment, they allow all remaining participants to return back home. Besides the effects of trauma, you would’ve been able to get back to your daily life- too bad you failed.”

“Next, I’m sure you’re wondering how you ended up here. Well it was actually quite simple. You see, Pollus has a lot of connections. After randomly selecting some participants for the experiment, they tracked you down and hired some people to transport you to the spaceship. Of course, they were also instructed to sedate you with heavy drugs, so you wouldn’t remember how you arrived.”

Pink wasn’t actually listening to what was being said. The sound went through her ears, but she didn’t actually process anything that Blue was saying.

“I’m assuming the next question on your mind is, “where are the others, are they okay?” Well- not exactly. Here, I’ll show you some pictures I took-see”. Blue smiled with pride as he showed her the photos. 

What Pink had laid eyes upon was horrifying.

Purple was stabbed multiple times in the chest, it appeared as if Blue actually twisted the knife inside her. However, that was nothing compared to what happened to Red. It seems that he didn’t just want to kill him, he wanted to break down his resolve. He clearly put him through immense torture: he had missing limbs, fingers, as well as many cuts and wounds all over his body. The way he actually died though, was even worse. As said before, he wanted to break him.

Humiliation; that was the word that came to mind as Pink was forced to watch the video of Red’s death. 

It appeared as if Blue had convinced Purple to throw Red out of the ship in exchange for her survival- not that he kept his promise. After everything Red had done for them, he was betrayed by his fellow crewmate. He was thrown off the ship, as if he was just another impostor. “As you can see, Claire, it really was a beautiful site.” 

At that moment, Pink broke.

While Blue was busy bragging about his ‘accomplishment’, Pink slowly and carefully ripped one of the wires in half, still connected to the power source. Yes she was being held at knife point, but that didn’t mean that Blue was paying attention to her. She reached for the safe side of the wire, shoving the other end in blue’s face. He collapsed onto the floor, but she could still hear a heartbeat.

She quickly grabbed hold of the knife and stabbed blue over and over and over again.

Eventually she stopped and just sat down on the cold floor in electrical, curled up in a ball and covered in blood, an empty shell.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first time writing something like this, or writing in general. I hope it's okay! I really enjoyed making this- A lot of effort went into it( and some self loathing...:/ ) 
> 
> Big thanks to my friend MikeDawina! He helped me a lot, especially in the editing process :). 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as I said earlier, this is my first time writing something, I want to improve.


End file.
